


Komm wieder!

by Julia_Kills



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint und Natasha sind auf Mission, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Kills/pseuds/Julia_Kills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint ist auf Mission mit Natasha, während Bruce zu Hause bleibt und sich Sorgen macht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komm wieder!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Das ist meine erste Fiction hier. Hoffentlich mögt ihr es xxx

"Ich liebe dich, Bruce. Ich würde dich nie verlassen... Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, auch nicht vor dem anderen! Außerdem," Clint atmete tief durch, nahm Bruces Hände und fuhr mit einem leichten seufzten fort,"könnte ich nie mit jemandem zusammen sein vor dem ich Angst habe. Und ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Ich bin ein Auftragskiller!" Clint lachte leicht. Er versuchte nicht traurig zu wirken, denn dies versuchte er stets in Gesellschaft, besonders von Bruce, zu meiden.

"Klar, aber ich will nicht, das du meinetwegen, durch meine Hände, verletzt wirst!", versuchte Bruce seinem Liebsten zu erklären, ohne zu weinen und steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner braunen Stoffhose. Clint blieb ruhig. Er wollte Bruce beruhigen und sagte nach einer Weile in sanfter Stimme:"Ich weiß, aber hast du mir gerade nicht zugehört?"

Bruce lachte:"Doch das schon," er stoppte kurz,"aber was ist wenn wir uns streiten oder sogar schlimmeres!"

"Schlimmer als ich mit der Person zu streiten, die man liebt? Warum machst du dir so große Sorgen?", versuchte Clint zu verstehen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment, bis Bruces Blick auf den Betonboden des Daches ausweichte und er tief ausatmete.

"Ich liebe dich, Clint! Und ich...Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen dir weh getan zu haben!" Bruce wollte es verhindern, doch eine kleine Träne rollte sanft über sein kantiges Gesicht.

"Aber das wird doch nicht passieren.", lächelte Clint, während er mit einer sanften Berührung mit seinem Daumen die Träne aus dem noch immer leicht nach unten gerichtetem Gesicht seines Liebsten wischte. 

Bruce erlebte Clint seit langen nicht so gefühlvoll, wie in diesem Moment. Eigentlich sah er ihn noch nie so, wie jetzt. Als Clint den immer noch traurig aussehenden Mann liebevoll in seine starken Arme nahm, wiederholte Bruce noch mehr weinend:"Ich hoffe es, aber wissen tue ich es nicht! Ich liebe dich Clint und ich könnte es mir wirklich nie verzeihen! Ich liebe dich doch so sehr." Mit einem weiteren Lächeln streichelte Clint durch das braune, lockige Haar seines Verlobten.

"Ich weis, aber ich war in Budapest. Da war es definitiv schlimmer!"

Beide lachten. Ein leichter Windhauch umgab die Beiden. Clint sah Bruce tief in seine braunen Augen. Dieser erwiderte diesmal den Blick und bemerkte erst jetzt wieder wie schön Clint's blaue Augen strahlten, wenn er lächelte. Ein leises 'Ich liebe dich' zierte Bruces Lippen, bevor er Clint an sich zog und ihn sanft auf den Mund küsste. Auf einmal rollten zwei kleine Tränen über Clint's Gesicht. Der Wissenschaftler war sichtbar irritiert, da er Clint noch nie weinen sah. 

"Ist alles okay? Du weinst, Clint.", erkundigte sich Bruce besorgt und löste sich von der Umarmung. Doch ohne eine Antwort von sich zu geben, lächelte der dunkel-blonde muskulöse Mann einfach weiter, während eine weitere Träne über sein leicht blasses Gesicht rollte. Clint umarmte Banner ein weiteres Mal und flüsterte ihm "Ich bin glücklich!" ins Ohr. Noch beunruhigter packte Bruce Clint an seinen Schultern und fragte:"Ist alles okay? Du stirbst doch nicht, oder?" Clint schüttelte den Kopf und Bruce nahm seine Hände von Clint's Schultern, da er merkte, dass er ziemlich fest zugepackte, obwohl der Mann, der vor ihm stand, sowas keinesfalls als 'zu fest' empfand. Clint streichelte sanft über Bruces Wange und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal. 

•~•~•

Ein Helikopter landete wenig später hinter ihnen mit einem lauten Geräusch. Natasha und Agent Hill saßen darin, ebenso drei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen, die wahrscheinlich auch von S.H.I.EL.D. waren.

"Steig ein Clint! Wir müssen los! Fury wartet schon!", rief Natascha. Sie guckte zu Bruce. Ihr Blick hieß sowas wie: Keine Sorge, ich pass auf ihn auf. Clint verabschiedete sich mit einem letzten Kuss bei Bruce und stieg schließlich in den Helikopter. Bruce trat einige Schritte nach hinten als die Maschine abhob. Weitere Tränen flossen über sein Gesicht. Er winkte ein letztes Mal und ging nach Hause, wohl wissend das er den Mann, der er mehr als alles andere liebte, erst wieder in einem oder zwei Monaten wiedersehen würde.

'Wehe er kommt zu spät zur Hochzeit', dachte sich Bruce, während er die schwarze Tür seines Appartements aufschloss. Er ging hinein und setzte sich auf das graue Sofa, das fast in der Mitte des großen Zimmers stand.

•••

In den nächsten Tagen war alles wie gehabt: Bruce ging nach dem Frühstück in sein Labor, danach noch mit einem Kollegen am Abend etwas trinken, obwohl Alkohol bei Bruce nicht wirkte. Am Ende des Tages kam er müde nach Hause, aß eine Kleinigkeit und ging schlafen.

Doch nach drei Wochen war er nicht mehr richtig konzentriert. Er dachte nur an Clint, der schwer verletzt sein könnte oder sogar... Nein. Daran mochte Bruce gar nicht erst denken. Clint war schon öfters ohne ihn auf Missionen gewesen. Außerdem war auch Natasha bei ihm. Trotzdem machte sich Bruce noch nie so große Sorgen, wie jetzt.

•~•~•

"Alles okay mit dir, Banner?", fragte Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, seinen Kollegen und fast Freund. Er aß ein Stück Apfelkuchen. Er schob sich eine Gabel voll in seinen Mund und schmatze: "Siehst besorgt und müde aus. Ist es wegen der Hochzeit?" Bruce zuckte mit den Schultern und blätterte weiter in seiner Zeitung herum. Beide saßen in einem Kaffee, welches sich in der Nähe des Stark-Towers befand. Plötzlich hörten beiden das laute Klirren einiger Teller, die eine junge Kellnerin versehentlich herunterfallen ließ. Beide Männer drehten sich zu ihr um, damit sie sahen was passiert war. Sie war fast über ein Kleinkind einem rotem Sweatshirt gestolpert, welches auf dem Boden mit einem Spielzeugauto spielte. Tony schluckte den Kuchen schnell runter.

"Nicht schon wieder!", fluchte Tony leise und sprang förmlich auf. Er entschuldigte sich bei der Kellnerin, die gerade nach den Eltern des Kleinen fragen wollte. Tony trug ihn auf seinen rechten Arm zu dem Tisch, an dem Bruce, noch immer besorgt aussehend, saß und setzte sich ihm wieder gegenüber. Er guckte den kleinen Jungen an und sagte ernst:"Was soll das Pete? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so wegkrabbeln." Der kleine Junge war Peter, Stark's Sohn, den er vor einem Jahr mit seinem Mann Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, adoptierte. 

Als Tony fertig mit Peter war wandte er sich wieder Bruce zu: "Ist ganz normal nervös vor der Hochzeit zu sein, ich kenn das. Aber glaub mit, wenn du erstmal 'Ja' gesagt hast ist die Nervosität weg. Wär's nicht so, wäre ich jetzt nicht Tony Stark-Rogers." Bruce guckte Tony an und erklärte ihm, dass er natürlich nervös sei, es aber etwas Anderes ist. Anthony sah den anderen Mann fragend an, während Peter auf seinem Arm rum strampelte. Als Stark den Jungen endlich beruhigte, begann Banner mit einem Seufzten:"Es ist nicht so, dass es das erste Mal ist, das Clint ohne mich auf Mission ist. Doch in fünf Wochen sollten wir eigentlich heiraten. Tony," er stoppte kurz, atmete tief ein und fuhr fast weinend fort,"was ist, wenn er nicht lebend wieder-kommt?" 

Tony atmete aus und sagte nach kurzem Überlegen:"Bruce ich kann zwar verstehen, dass du besorgt bist. Aber glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass Legolas noch auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Und außerdem ist Natasha bei ihm. Es wird schon nichts passiert sein." Er guckte kurz zu Peter, der lächelnd ab seinem Schnuller nuckelte. Stark hielt seinen Sohn noch immer im Arm, schaute erneut zu Bruce und fuhr fort:"Und währe tatsächlich etwas passiert, hätte dich Hill schon längst angerufen." Bruce seufzte und gab Tony schließlich Recht. Warum sollte er sich also so große Sorgen machen.

•••

Die kleine Glocke über der Eingangstür klingelte und schon fast aus Reflex gucken die beiden Wissenschaftler zur Tür rüber. Ein großer blonder muskulöser Mann betrat das Café. Tony stand sofort auf und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss.

Man merkte das der dunkelhaarige Mann kleiner war, da er sich auf seine Zehenspitzen stellen musste um ihn zu küssen. Der Mann war Steve, der Soldat aus einer anderen Zeit. Und da Tony Peter immer noch auf dem Arm hatte, zerquetschten sie ihn fast, als sie sich umarmten. Erst als Peter ein komisches Geräusch von sich gab, bemerkten die beiden Männer den Kleinen. Steve begrüßte seinen Sohn mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm ihn Anthony ab, als sie zum Tisch gingen und sich auf die gegenübrige Seite von Bruce setzten. Steve lächelte seinen Freund fröhlich an und sagte zur Begrüßung:"Hey, Bruce. Wie geht es dir?"

Bruce hätte ihm die Wahrheit sagen können: Es ging ihm mies. Es ging ihm immer schlecht, wenn er nicht wusste wie es Clint ging, wenn er mal wieder im Auftrag von S.H.I.E.L.D. unterwegs war. Doch er beschloss einfach nur zurück zulächeln und zu lügen, es ginge ihm bestens.

Die Vier saßen noch eine Stunde zusammen im Café, bis Bruce es nicht mehr mit dem anscheinend glücklichstem Paar der Welt aushalten konnte. Er verabschiedete sich bei ihnen und versprach Tony demnächst mal wieder im Stark-Tower vorbeizuschauen.

irgendwie

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe es hat euch gefallen :D


End file.
